Where did you spend last night?
by Umbridgeskitty
Summary: This is a follow up to 'The Morning After'. It takes place in the Gryffindor Common Room once Hermione gets back from her night with Malfoy and the conversation between her, Ron and Harry. Please Read and Review. THIS IS ABOUT FRIENDSHIP NOT ROMANCE!


DISCLAIMER: I am not now and sadly never will be Jo Rowling.

SUMMARY: Since I got such a great reaction to 'The Morning After' I thought I would try to follow it up. It took a bit longer than my first one but I'm happy with it. Basically this is what happens when Hermione gets back to school after her night with Draco.

Also I am getting fed up with fics where Ron gets all mad and stupid and cuts Hermione out of his life for being with Draco so I tried to not make him like that in this one.

**Where Did You Spend Last Night**

"There you are."

"What?"

"We've been looking for you. Lavender says you didn't come home last night?"

"Oh. Did she now."

"And you disappeared in Hogsmeade yesterday."

"So."

"For love of Merlin Hermione is that all you have to say. We were worried."

LAUGHS SARCASTICALLY

"So worried that you only realised I didn't come back when Lav Lav put an appearance in."

"Are you mad at us Hermione?"

"No. Me? Mad. No. What? Why?"

"Hermione? Seriously now, Are you okay? What happened yesterday?"

"And more to the point, where the hell did you spend last night?"

"Ummmm. That's not really important is it? Let's just head down and get some lunch."

"No."

"No? Ron are you okay? We're going to miss lunch."

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me and Harry where the hell you disappeared to yesterday and why you didn't spend the night in your room."

"It's not important Ronald, now come on."

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"Sit. Down."

"What? Harry who the hell do you think you are talking to?"

"You. Your deliberately avoiding us, and we aren't leaving here until you tell us the truth."

"Oh..... Okay. But you aren't going to like it."

"Why?"

"Because it involves Alcohol and a boy."

"WHAT? HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER DO YOU MEAN TO TELL US YOU GOT DRUNK AND SPENT THE NIGHT WITH SOME BOY!"

"Shhhhh Ron."

"I WILL NOT SHHHHHH. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHO IS HE?"

"I'm not saying."

"WHAT?"

_A big dramatic sigh _

"Harry. Ron. Are you having problems with your hearing. I said I'm not telling you who I was with."

"Why not? Do we know him?

"I'm not telling you for a few reasons, firstly it really isn't any of your business, secondly after your reaction a second ago I'm not sure you can handle who it is. Thirdly, I had a damn good time and if I tell you about it you will just make into something else and I don't want you to do that."

"What do you mean we couldn't handle who it is? So we do know him then? He goes to this school?"

"Yes Harry you know him and he does go to this school."

"Ron stop glaring at the boys in this common room, he isn't a Gryffindor."

"He's not a …….So he's a Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"A Hufflepuff?"

"No."

ANGRY SILENCE.

"HE'S A BLOODY SLYTHERIN! JUST HOW DRUNK WHERE YOU?"

"Yes he's a Slytherin and I wasn't so drunk that I didn't know what I was doing. So no he didn't take advantage of me. In fact if memory serves, I made the first move."

"Hermione!!"

"What? So it's okay for me to have to sit while you two make out in front of me, but I can't mention being with a boy at all. That isn't fair."

"We don't make out in front of you Hermione. Not often anyway."

"Harry. Why do you think I left yesterday in Hogsmeade. I was a fifth wheel, every time I turned round one or both of you were 'busy' with your girlfriends. I was feeling left out so I went to The Three Broomsticks and had a few drinks."

"Hermione, we are sorry you felt like that. We don't mean to make you feel like that, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do Ron. And I don't expect you to ignore your girlfriends because of me that was why I slipped away."

"But on your own."

"I'm used to it Harry. Don't forget before I had you two I was on my own."

"Okay. So you took yourself off for a few drinks but why didn't you come back when everyone else did?"

"Em. I was enjoying myself."

"With him?"

"Yes Ron."

"The Slytherin?"

"_Yes_ Ron."

"So where did you stay?"

"Ummmmmm. In the rooms above The Three Broomsticks."

"With him?"

"Yes Ron."

"The Slytherin?"

"Oh for God's sake Ron! Yes with the Slytherin boy I had been drinking with all afternoon."

"Oh."

"Right."

"Hermione I'm sorry. I don't understand. How is it that you of all people end up breaking Lord knows how many rules and spend the night with someone you hardly know. It's just so unlike you."

LAUGHTER

"Yeah okay I agree it is a bit out of character."

"A bit?"

"Okay a lot. But we had been drinking and talking all afternoon and we were enjoying ourselves and when it came to closing I wasn't ready to come home so I suggested we get a room and ……"

"Okay okay don't go any further, you'll make me lose my appetite."

LAUGHTER

"It isn't that bad Ron."

"I don't need to hear the details Hermione and I'm sure Harry doesn't either."

"No I don't. Hermione, are you going to see this guy again?"

"I'll see him everyday at school."

"You know what we mean."

"Okay. It's complicated."

"Of course it is. He's a bloody Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor."

"Well done Ronald. We know that, but our houses aren't the only problem."

"Oh. Why not?"

"He's sort of seeing someone else."

"OH SWEET MERLIN. HERMIONE YOU'RE THE OTHE WOMAN!"

"Harry it isn't like that. He doesn't want to be with her. She doesn't want to be with him either. They just have to be together. Plus there is one other really big problem."

"Oh. That's doesn't sound good."

"It isn't"

"So what is it?"

"I really don't think I should say."

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"Okay but you both have to sit down and promise me you won't get mad!"

"I don't like where this is going Hermione."

"You're going to like it less when I tell you Harry."

"Wait a minute. Hermione please tell me it isn't Malfoy?"

"Emmmmm"

"Hermione?"

"Ummmmmm"

"DRACO MALFOY. YOU SPENT THE NIGHT SHAGGING DRACO BLOODY MALFOY. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN. HE'S A BLOODY DEATH EATER, HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU."

"Ron! Please sit down and keep your voice down!"

"What do you expect Hermione. Ron's right. He could've killed you, you could've been so drunk that he got information out of you about us and the Order."

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH! For you information we didn't even talk about the war or anything associated with it and he isn't a Death Eater. His arm is dark mark free."

"But it's Draco Malfoy Hermione. You hate each other."

"Yeah. We talked about that this morning over breakfast. We will sort it out. We obviously have a lot to talk about and the problems this throws up for us are vast but we are going to see each other tonight and talk."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please. I need you two to be okay with this."

"How Hermione? How can we be okay about this? You don't just go from hating each other one day to getting drunk, sleeping together and starting a relationship the next."

"Ron I know. I know. We both know it's weird, but we enjoyed ourselves last night and when no one else was there to ruin it we actually got on with each other. Please, don't be angry with me Ron? Harry? Please. I know it may come to nothing but I want to find out for myself."

"I don't know Hermione. Of course we support you but don't expect us to welcome him with open arms. He's the son of one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. No. Don't say anything, just listen. Okay so he hasn't got the Dark Mark yet but that's not say he won't get it and where will that leave you and us then?"

"Harry I understand. I really do, but believe me, he doesn't want the mark. We talked a bit about it yesterday. I need to spend more time with him to find out more but he isn't the git we always thought he was. Please just give me…him a chance."

"We don't like it."

"I know."

"If he hurts you or betrays us……"

"I know."

"Okay. He gets one chance Hermione but I swear to Merlin if he……."

"He won't Ron. Oh Thank you. Thank you both."

"Now let's go get some lunch."

"No."

"Why"

"We've lost our appetites."

"Tut."

"Fine."


End file.
